Patent Literature 1 describes a spot welding robot having a spot welding gun at the tip thereof. A first filament body and a second filament body are wired to the spot welding robot. As the first filament body, a power cable, a power supply line, and a signal line connected to a servomotor for driving the joint axis of the spot welding robot are grouped. As the second filament body, a power cable, a power supply line, and a signal line connected to the servomotor for driving the joint axis of the spot welding robot, and a welding power supply line connected to the spot welding gun, a cooling hose, a power supply line, and a signal line are grouped.
The first filament body and the second filament body are connected from the connection hole in the base of the spot welding robot via the inside of the base, the side of the arm, and the inside of the arm, to the servomotor and the spot welding gun of the spot welding robot.
Citation List
Patent Literature
PTL1: Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2012-096332